


A Cold Burn

by ohhliv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Police, Black Character(s), Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Italian Mafia, Love, Love Confessions, Police, Romance, Series, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Thriller, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhliv/pseuds/ohhliv
Summary: Kaira, the owner of a pub in the seedy area of Lakeside deals with the mafia, drug lords, and kingpin miscreants to use her pub for their "meetings", and has been for some time. Until a mysterious blond stranger, that has become a regular at Kaira's pub, becomes a threat to her livelihood and her lifelong business partner, Levi.





	1. Chapter 1

   Rain taps at the windows, its fingers gently rapping upon the frosted glass of the Captain's Retreat. The neon signs upon them burning and extinguishing "open" in a constant rhythm. Glasses clinked, joining the murmurs of slurred stories and anguishes from the week. The hazy smoke from cigarettes lazily hung in the air, creating a stuffy atmosphere that sheltered itself from the pounding rain. Kaira sighed, as another night at her pub held the same people, ranting about the same topics, while sharing the same drinks as the night before. Though she kept in her bored frustration and focused on the amount of money that would be collected by the end of the night.

    "You look like you're gonna murder one of them." A voice to her left giggled. Ebby, one of Kaira's closest friends and employees smiled back at her with a faint flush on her cream-colored cheeks and chest from the body-heated environment.

    Kaira returned the laugh, "I'm tempted."

    Leaning against the weathered wooden counter she sipped on her own drink, observing the usual crowd. Out of the corner of her eye one of her returning guests, who seemed to be a new regular as of last week, was staring with abnormal intent at a group of tattooed men. The mass of six or seven was quiet, at a corner table, whispering as they sipped on their whiskeys and hard liquor; eyes shifting. A complete contrast to the rowdy bunch that sang at the top of their lungs and drowned their sorrows away in alcohol.

    Kaira sat up straighter, the possibility that the man at the lone table was a cop undercover did not bode well. The eastern area of Lakeside had been notorious for its gangs, mafia, and other illegal activities and all establishments had some connections to one of the many mob bosses or kingpins that had set themselves up in the area. Kaira being one of the many benefactors, allowing trades, meetings, and the more gruesome issues, she was able to collect cash from those who used her bar.

    "Ebby", Kaira hissed.

    Ebby sat up from looking at her completed orders and wiped her hands on her waitress apron, "What is it?"

    Kaira nodded her head in the direction of the possible cop, his blond head bent low so his features were indiscernible. "We might have a Blue staking out the Yamazaki." Referring to the gang members that sat at the table, their signature tattoos giving away their allegiance.

    Ebby nodded and made her way to the table of men, she put a hand on the leader of the Yamazaki's' shoulder, Han, and whispered the potential danger. Han nodded and played off the given information by placing a hand on the back of Ebby's thigh and gave it a squeeze. "Well if you're that needy darling I surely can make time for you". His voice low and gravely from the cigarette in his hand.

    Kaira scoffed, as one of Han's pupils slid and landed on her, before slowly closing his slanted eyes in an acknowledgment of thanks. Kaira moved from behind the bar and began gathering glasses as a silent 'you owe me'. However, Ebby looked over at her friend and twisted her face in disgust as Han followed her into the back of the bar, snuffing his cigarette on a stray ashtray. Kaira could only laugh. Soon the other men from the Yamazaki began to disperse, leaving the bar in case the cop would catch and arrest one of them.

    Taking a rag from her waistband, Kaira heard a sigh from the blond as he tipped his head back and drank the rest of his scotch on ice. Her stomach flipped as she saw the man's jawline and facial features. He was not much older than her, in his early twenties. His eyes a piercing blue that mimicked the deep lake waters not more than a mile away. His nose and brows strong, and jaw square; Adonys would best describe him. As he drew his lips back in response to the bite of the liquor a lightly tanned hand ran through his ear length hair, messing it around before standing up and leaving. As the door closed behind him Kaira released the breath she had not realized she was holding.

    Kaira squinted at the analog clock on the wall, 12 a.m., she stopped from her cleaning and rang a bell that rested on top of the bar counter, "Bar closes in 15 minutes, finish up lads." Groans of protest erupted from the swaying patrons, but all knew not to test their luck and began the slow shuffle out into the rain.

12:45 a.m.  
    Kaira had sent Ebby home and began to pour out the grimy water accumulated from mopping the floors in the supply closet sink. She huffed in approval of her work and turned to make her way out to the main area when a figure sat down in one of the chairs previously stacked on its table. Their shadowed body leaned forward, placing their elbows on their knees so the figure's face could be seen more clearly in the dimmed lights. Dark hair brushing the tips of his ears and sloping, monolidded dark eyes, Levi stared at Kaira with a look she could not read.

    "Shit," Karia muttered.

    "I'd like a drink," his voice deep and smooth, but with a tone of warning that ran shivers down Kaira's spine. She nodded and quickly made her way around behind the bar, making Levi's usual, a whiskey, neat. She put the drink on the bar and started to put the bottle away when she felt Levi's presence behind her. She stiffened as she stood up at the malignant aura he exuded. His taupe skinned arms trapping each side of her to the bar, her heart leaped into her throat.

    "Kaira," Levi's lips brushed against her ear, "Someone's told me you've got Blues in your establishment."

    Kaira began to stutter her mouth opening and closing as she attempted to make an excuse. Levi hushed her and pinched her chin with his pointer finger and thumb. She winced as a pained noise escaped her.

    "You know what I do to those who cater to Blues?" A cold metallic object brushed itself against Kairas spine.


	2. Chapter 2

    A hush fell over the room, Kaira could only hear her pounding heart and controlled breathing of the man behind her. Levi, her business partner for over five years now stood with a knife at her back. Knowing that he was one of the most prominent mob bosses in the area, Kaira sucked in a shaky breath before relaxing her muscles to put on a facade of calmness.

    "I wouldn't know," A hint of amusement flashed in his features that she could see from her side view.

    The fingers on her chin relaxed, the hand returning to the bar trapping her between him once more. He chuckled softly and withdrew the knife from her back and into its sheath on his thigh. He picked up his glass of whiskey that Kaira had placed on the bar and took a long drink before placing it back down. His movements slow, and calculated, what could have been twenty seconds felt like twenty minutes to Kaira. She took a tentative look back at Levi who stared down at her with an inquisitive frown.

    "You know," he started with a scoff. "You're not as dumb as you look."

    Kaira whipped around at the quip and glared up at the man. No matter what status a man had, she would make sure none would talk down to her. Levi had a look of slight surprise before mustering back his impassive features and returned an equally deadly glare. Although shorter than him, Kaira made it known that even with a slighter frame than him, she could be equally as intimidating. Levi found it amusing as he pushed off the bar and leaned against the wine cooler across from her.

   "Apologize," she prompted.

    Levi's head cocked to the side, not used to being ordered around by someone on his payroll. Anger rose from his chest as he realized she was not backing down. "What?", he seethed through his teeth.

    "I said," Kaira got closer to him, their faces a hand's width apart. "Apologize, asshole."

    Something within Levi snapped and a muscle in his cheek twitched as he ground his teeth. Grabbing at the glass of whiskey one last time, he knocked it back and slammed it on the counter. The buzz of the alcohol calmed his senses and only looked at Kaira with a look that would make any other man grovel for forgiveness. Though she kept her passionate gaze; unwavering.

    Levi met her challenge and towered over the caramel-skinned woman, his nose barely touching hers as he looked her dead in the eye, his breath a mix of liquor and cigar smoke as he spoke, his voice lowered.

    "I want them gone by tomorrow, Kaira." Her name rolled off of his lips, the deep vibrato of his voice made Kaira's knees lock and a flush creep up her cheeks but curled her hands into fists to keep her composure. She opened her mouth to reply but Levi was already moving towards the door and out of The Captain's Retreat. The metal door rattled as it slammed behind him. The warped image of a sleek black car rumbled to life outside of the frosted window. The rain sliding over it to make it look even more like a Van Gogh painting. The bluish-white headlights flashing through the window as it backed out of the lot and down the street.

    Kaira collapsed onto the nearest bar stool. Her legs shaking and heart palpitating uncontrollably she sat back and breathed a heavy sigh attempting to control her thoughts and emotions. She cleaned up the last of the glasses, pausing as she dried off Levi's and put it on the rack with more force than necessary.

    Trudging up the stairs to her small studio apartment above the bar, she unlocked the heavy metal door and dragged herself over to her bed. The burgundy duvet enveloping her completely, she breathed in the scent of her home, sandalwood incense and lavender putting her to sleep after the long day. Her dreams filled with dark eyes that promised death, but behind them held a softness, while a pair of blue ones distracted her.

.

.

.

    The sound of banging on Kaira's door disturbed her from her sleep, her eyes peeling open as the cacophonous sound continued. She turned over from her position to squint at the door, some of her waist-length braids covering her face. She pushed them out of her face and made her way to the door.

    "What?", she groaned as she rubbed her face to remove any signs of sleep.

    "Wake up bitch, we're going shopping." Ebby's voice reached her from behind the door.

    Kaira squinted at the clock on her stove, 10 a.m. "Ebby..." Kaira opened the door and dramatically waved her arms at the stove clock. "It's fucking ten in the morning. On a Saturday."

    Ebby blinked at her innocently. "Yes, I know, but I wanna get shit done, come on loser."

    Kaira flopped back on the bed, prone. Answering Ebby's demands with a kid-like tantrum of 'no's'.

.

.

.

    Ebby smiled triumphantly in the passenger seat of Kaira's car as they drove to the local farmer's market. Kaira was eventually bribed into getting ready by Mcdonald's hash browns and coffee. Getting dressed in wide legged, high waisted, pinstripe pants and a black turtleneck, she did her makeup to look as natural as possible, while Ebby twisted Kaira's braids into a half up half down hairstyle. Now going down the cliffside of the lake, west, towards the nicer parts of the city, Kaira and her friend had sunglasses on and the windows down, enjoying the rare warmth of a spring breeze. Seagulls squawking in the background as they dived for fish, Ebby turned to her concern on her face.

    "Hey, so rumor has it Levi visited last night," Her eyebrows furrowed.

    Kaira nodded, remembering how she had to conceal the still pinkish marks Levi had left on her chin before they left. "I'm okay, he just had questions about the cop."

    Ebby sat back in her seat and stayed quiet the rest of the time, although her face read that she was deep in thought.

.

.

.

    They arrived at the farmer's market, parked and were now walking into the organized chaos of the stalls. With reusable bags in hand, the women walked around pointing at different fruits and buying them. An old man lighting up with a smile as Kaira walked by.

    "Why call me the Dutchman and sink me, is that Ms. Kaira White I see?" His wise brown eyes crinkled at her with pride as she walked up to his stand.

    "Good morning Abe," She smiled and gave the man a hug, his figure bent from years of being a seaman. "What do you have for sale?"

    Abe sent her away with 2 pounds of dried squid and 3 pounds of fresh clams for her patrons that night. Refusing her money until she crossed her arms and pouted. "You practically raised me, Abe, please let me pay you full price."

    Abe crossed his arms and mimicked her pout, which was a comical sight for those passing as they smiled at the familiar pair, their petty bickering settled when Kaira paid a discounted price. Ebby waved her down at a different stall, a small nursery, they bought two bouquets, one for herself and one for her close friend, her brown eyes lighting up as she took the newspaper wrapped arrangement.

    "Look the carnations match my hair," she giggled as she held the bouquet to her head, the reddish-orange petals did match her friends, fading dyed hair well. Earning a laugh from Kaira at how silly she looked. Ebby's eyes lit in recognition to someone behind her and a smile cracked from her tall friend.

    "Micah!" she shouted to the person behind Kaira. Turning around Kaira saw their longtime friend from high school.

    Micah, a well built, tall, and easy going guy laughed heartily as he took both of the smiling girls into his broad arms and hugged them both. Neither had seen him after high school when he went away to the military. They all talked about how much they missed each other and began to even plan a day to meet and catch up until their conversation was interrupted by another male voice.

    "Aye, Micah, whatcha doing?" The speaker from a few yards away shouted over the crowd. The group of reunited friends turned to him. A man with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes waved to them. His light mustache and beard moving into a smile as he saw the women.

    "Who knew you were such a ladies man?" The new addition drawled out, swinging an arm over Micah's shoulder.

    Micah punched the man in the side playfully and laughed. "No Mike, these are my old classmates, Ebby and Kaira," as Kaira was introduced, Mike looked down at her and winked. She scoffed and raised an eyebrow, 'You have no chance'. Mike went on as they walked towards a small cafe, deciding to get out of the way of the crowd. They sat down at a corner table under an umbrella and ordered drinks. The two girls learned that after Micah had been in the army for two years his mother got sick and decided to take a job as an officer near home to take care of her. Ebby swooned and Kaira coughed to hide her laugh at the reaction, sipping her tea to keep her returning smile at bay. The conversation died down and the four began to enjoy the warm weather that the eastern coast rarely experienced in the spring. Mike set his phone down and turned to Micah.

    "He'll be here in a minute, said he stopped by his current project and found it empty." Both of the girls raised an eyebrow.

    "Who's this 'he'?" Ebby questioned.

    "Just another one of our friends, Adrian, works in the same department as Mike," Micah said from his relaxed position, facing the clouds in content.

    A few minutes later footsteps approached the group and pulled out a chair, across from Kaira, waking her from her daydreaming. Her mouth became dry and her hand stopped twirling around the rim of her teacup. The man from the night before sat in front of her, his blond hair now swept back, his face more exposed than before. His blue eyes focused on her after greeting his friends. A toothy lopsided grin plastered itself on his face and his eyes took on a darker hue. The group became silent and looked back and forth from Kaira to Adrian as their gaze became more intense.

   "Kaira," One of his hands propped itself under his jaw, his tone became confident. "You run a fine establishment, mind if I ask you some questions?"

    'Shit.' Kaira bit the inside of her cheek, debating what those questions might cost, what even sitting across from three officers would cost her.

    "Well?", Adrian raised an eyebrow as his two colleagues furrowed their brows at Kaira's delayed response.

    Kaira straightened and opened her mouth to respond.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian's eyes bore into Kaira's, as his mouth set in a straight line. A sudden weight of eyes staring at her as hers shifted nervously to their owners sitting at the tables around her group's. Familiar faces from some of her regular patrons, to the gang and mafia members she had previously allowed to do business on her property. Their eyes narrowed as she met their gazes briefly, a clear warning that they were watching her every move, and a target could very easily be placed on her back if she said the wrong thing.

The blonde in front of her opened his mouth to speak before Kaira's phone violently shook the table. Quickly snatching it, the screen lit up and the words 'clients commission' shown out as a saving grace. It was true that about an hour from now she had to meet up with a businessman who commissioned her to do a mural in one of his buildings, promising a hefty payout, Kaira set a reminder for herself.

She stuttered, "I um, I have to go now actually, see I'm a, I do art as a side business and was commissioned to do a mural so now I have to go, um, look at the wall he wants me to paint."

The words streamed out of her mouth in quick succession, the heavy weight that was previously on her lifted. A hint of frustration passed over Adrian's features before morphing into a small understanding smile.

"Of course, I do hope to run into you again," he said as Kaira was hurriedly grabbing her belongings and moving away from the table, nodding with an awkward smile.

She looked back to her friend, "I'm opening at seven, get ready for the shift at 6:30ish okay?"

Ebby nodded and smiled as she turned back to Micah giggling like a schoolgirl.

.

.

.

3:00 p.m.

Kaira got home completely exhausted, arms full of approved idea layouts, she did not have the energy to turn on the bar lights as she beelined for her studio. Opening the door and chucking the layout sketches on her desk she flopped onto her bed. The afternoon sun reaching into her dim room through her polyester white curtains covering the french doors that separated her studio from the outdoor balcony overlooking the east side city.

A nap sounded like heaven to Kaira as she rolled over supinely; she sighed. Feeling a breeze she looked over to her floor to ceiling windows, the curtains billowed like trapped ghosts. Kaira frowned. Certain that the balcony doors were locked from this morning, as the chilly weather was in its thirties and would cause her houseplants to shrivel.

The sound of a lighter flicking and the sizzle of a cigarette coming to life stirred her from her half asleep daze. Her muscles tensed.

"You looked so comfortable darling," An amused voice by the window spoke. Levi smiled and took a drag, "Sorry". He shrugged.

Kaira looked around her studio and saw his coat hanging on the desk chair she dumped the layouts on, looking back at him, he wore a white button-down shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows and black pants. He took another inhale of his cigarette as he pulled a hand through his ebony locks and tapped the ashes off into an ashtray. Kaira's breath hitched and she stood up.

"How did yo-," she was cut off by a bored look from Levi.

"I let myself in," he said shortly.

"Why-," she stopped herself knowing it would be futile to even try to interrogate the man without a drink in him. She let out an exasperated breath and made her way to her kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine. The sound of the glass hitting the kitchen countertop made Levi's head swivel around. His eyes languidly traveled to the bottle before lifting up to Kaira's. He motioned his head sideways, beckoning her to join him at the table. Kaira brought two glasses with her and poured the wine. Levi picked up the glass and downed half of it before letting out a satisfied sigh. Kaira had never seen Levi this relaxed before.

He pointed one long finger at the walls that carried some of her art, "You're pretty good."

Kaira felt a blush on her cheeks, "Thanks" she replied and took a small sip of the wine. Though she felt as though he was stalling for more time.

A few moments passed before Levi turned his full attention to her, startling her. "You're probably wondering why I'm in your home?"

Kaira nodded as he snuffed out his cigarette in the tray, "I want to know what those driveling idiot Blues want with you."

Her head tilted in confusion, "What do you mean 'with me.'"

Levi stared at her, contemplating whether he should or should not tell her, "I mean," he started, a bite of annoyance in his voice, "that you're under suspicion from all your dealings with the lowlifes."

Kaira sat back in her chair and chewed at the inside of her cheek, "Was someone caught?"

Levi nodded and looked off to the right out the balcony window, "Chase was, I knew he was an idiot from the start."

She nodded in agreement, Chase knew how to move money and drugs fairly well -having dealt with his meetings once or twice before Kaira knew that- but had no social skills as to who to and not to trust. That must have caught up with him.

Kaira's head fell back and she looked at her off-white ceiling as she thought of different excuses she could use against the law enforcement, "I'll have Ebby wipe the CCTV footage and replace it with one from two months ago."

Levi nodded, knowing his most recent transaction on Kaira's property was last week. Kaira looked over at him, he still sipped on his wine, staring out the window. Usually, when he knew his tail was safe Levi would leave, but he stayed with her.

Feeling her gaze, Levi turned toward her an eyebrow raised in question. Almost undetectable a shade of pink rose in his cheeks, but could not be seen in the dimmed studio. "Are you protecting me, Levi?"

Levi stared at her for another moment before turning his gaze back to the cityscape. Then doing something Kaira had never seen the man do before, Levi shrugged. Her eyes widened, he has always been so sure and confident about every move he has ever made. Why is it now that he is so unsure about the decision he is making about Kaira?

4:05 p.m.

Kaira's eyes closed, exhaustion mixed with the wine had given sleep an easy access to her body. She laid her head on her arms and she rested on the glass table, drifting off as the breeze's playful hands wrapped around her body and teased the tips of her braids.

4:20 p.m.

The sudden feeling of warm arms thinned the veil between sleep and the material realm as she felt her body being picked up and supported, she leaned into it, savoring the touch of the one it emanated from. Only to be disrupted by the cool folds of her duvet replacing the warmth. The feathering of fingers dusted over her cheeks as Levi sat by her bedside. Kaira, usually wearing a frown of deep thought, now looked relaxed and content as she drifted back off to sleep. A single word from Levi reached out as her consciousness slipped away into sleep's grasp once more.

"Yes."

6:00 p.m.

The sudden blunt force of a soft object stirred Kaira from her short slumber. Groaning a complaint she burrowed further into her bedding, "fuck off."

Again the object hit her, this time with an aggravated force, Kaira sat up, Hair disheveled and face imprinted with lines from sleep, grabbed the object before it was retracted and held onto the assailant's hand. Kaira's stomach plummeted when she saw she was practically digging her nails into Levi's arm. She let go, only to be smacked across the face with the pillow again.

"Wake up." Levi hit her over the head again.

Having enough of his shit Kaira grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him back, standing up defensively. Levi gave her a steely glare and threw the pillow back at her.

"Ebby is on her way, get ready,"

"You know I'd love to but, you're in here," Kaira complained.

Levi sat down on the loveseat facing away from her bed, he turned to raise an eyebrow at her, "Yes, and?"

"'Yes, and' nothing get the fuck out so I can get dressed," she raised her voice.

Levi let out a sigh to calm himself and put up his hands in defeat as he made his way onto the balcony.

.

.

.

6:36 p.m.

The sound of the front door unlocking downstairs told Kaira that Ebby had made it to begin her shift. She made her way downstairs, Levi following behind her closely until he stopped and grabbed her wrist. Kaira turned around to ask him what was wrong until his pointer finger was placed on her lips to hush her. She was about to protest until she heard three pairs of footsteps following in behind Ebby's. Everything inside Kaira twisted as what she assumed to be the three officers walk into the bar, and confirmed it when, what she recognized as Adrian's voice carry, "So, is Kaira here?"

"Oh yeah, she lives upstairs, she'll be down in a minute," Ebby called from the back kitchen, most likely pulling the dried squid and other bar food out for the patrons. Kaira cringed at the mention of her name.

She turned to look at Levi and found him to be already looking down at her, however, his eyes were not as soft or gentle as they were before. Holding a calculated gaze, his grip tightened on her wrist. A cold amusement dripped from his voice, "This is will be interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

6:38 p.m.

Levi frowned as the shuffling sounds of the officers settling down at a table faded out. His nostrils flaring as he bent down and whispered into Kaira's ear.

"Go out and set up for the night, I'll come down when it seems the busiest." Kaira nodded in response.

She looked down at her arm and then back up at Levi's, eyebrows raised expectantly. Levi, almost reluctantly, let go of her wrist and turned to walk back into Kaira's studio. Quelling all rising fury she hissed at him in an angry whisper.

"If you fucking touch anything," raising a finger to point at him, "I'll cut you down where you stand." Levi raised an eyebrow and kept walking, further igniting Kaira's anger.

Turning back towards the declining stairs she took in a breath and calmed her nerves walking out into the empty pub area. To her right the three men had posted themselves at a table with easy access to the bar, Adrian's eyes immediately locked onto hers as he gave a small smile and a wave. She returned the greeting and almost flew into the kitchen to find Ebby.

"I swear to God you tall piece of shit, I will stuff your body into that fucking freezer," she seethed out as she walked up to Ebby, who had her mouth full of food as she was eating her dinner. Kaira's anger bubbled out into laughter at the sight.

"Why are you so mad at me?," she looked at Kaira with confused eyes, cheeks still ballooning with fried rice.

Kaira punched her friend's arm, "Now they know I live here dipshit that's why."

Ebby's eyes widened, "Shit dude, I'm sorry."

Kaira just nodded and leaned against one of the refrigerators next to Ebby. Ebby squirmed around and gave Kaira a mischievous look, "Maybe you can get with Adrian," she paused and moved her eyebrow suggestively. "All you have to say now is", she masked her voice with feigned lust, "My place, baby."

A blush grew on Kaira's face as she moved away from the fridge and looked incredulously at Ebby, who began to die of laughter. "Absolutely not, not a chance in hell, no, why-, why would you say that?"

"He's been talking about you all day babes," she teased, "I'm convinced he wants a piece."

"A piece of what?"

Both of their heads swung around to find Micah and Mike leaning against the kitchen entrance, a smug grin on both of their faces. Ebby stood up and grabbed one of the knives off the counter and pointed it playfully at the two men. "How much did you hear?"

Mike pursed his lips, "Ah, about," he stroked his chin, "All of it." His eyes wandered to Kaira's in amusement, "She is right though, the lad's absolutely infatuated with you and I can't blame him." He said with a sleazy grin as his eyes traveled up and down her figure.

"Oh, fuck off," Kaira grabbed the knife from Ebby and made to throw it, "and get out of my goddamn kitchen."

Both of them scattered out, the doors swinging behind them, "Someone's in a bad mood." Ebby giggled.

Kaira stabbed the knife through the wooden surface of the counter, "You have no idea."

9:13 p.m.

The night had finally begun to pick up, the atmosphere taking on its usual hazy glow as patrons indulged themselves in the pleasures of alcohol and food. She had made sure that Ebby contacted her more criminally affiliated customers of the chance that cops would show. A good thing she did too. Staring at the table the three cops sat at, the two more easygoing of the three bellowed out laughs and stories as the beers they had ordered finally took hold of them. Adrian however, was on alert, his blue eyes analyzing every person that walked through the Captain's Retreat doors. Occasionally she too would feel his eyes on her, following her every move as she made drinks and served her customers, though she chose to ignore it.

10:00 p.m.

Ebby slid over to where Kaira leaned on the counter, supporting her head with a fist under her chin. "Hey, Kai?"

Kaira looked away from her nightly people watching, "hm?"

"They've been here for like four hours is that normal?" Ebby said with concern.

She looked over at the table and sure enough, the two that were drinking before had now become incapacitated bags of flesh slumped over their chairs and table. Adrian's glass still full, with stale foam rimming the top of his beer glass. He didn't even touch it. Ebby soon worked up the courage and walked over to the table, prodding the two drunks into standing and calling a taxi for them. Adrian gave her the addresses to their houses and sat back down at the table, returning to his never-ending watch. Kaira blew out a breath and began to fill out other orders as a someone interrupted her thoughts.

"He's not leaving is he?" Levi, now dressed in all black, with one of her hoodies that she stole from another male friend covering his face almost completely. He must've stolen it from her closet.

She sucked on her teeth, "Nope," she threw him an angry side glance, "and I thought I told you to stay out of my shit?"

He chuckled and took a swig of whatever he was drinking, "I practically own this building darling."

Kaira slammed down the newest docket that Ebby had handed her and began to mix the cocktail, "You definitely don't own me, Levi."

He huffed a laugh, "It's cute seeing you angry," he took another swig, "but maybe I will one day."

She turned around to chew him out but was stopped by Adrian taking a seat at the bar. Levi stiffened and angeled his face away. Adrian smiled and pulled out his badge, setting it on the counter in an act of dominance and intimidation. Kaira kept her demeanor calm and threw her towel over her shoulder before leaning towards him.

"What can I do for you," she paused and raised an eyebrow, "officer?"

Adrian grinned and leaned forward as well, understanding her game, "Just a few questions."

"Shoot," Kaira said an innocent smile on her face.

"How long have you been running this establishment?"

"Five years."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six as of December."

Something passed over Adrian's features that she could not read, "Have you ever run into any illegal activity occurring on your property?"

Kaira knew this question would pop up and feigned intent thought as she looked up "Not that I can think of, I mean the occasional teens sneaking out back to smoke weed and that's it."

Adrian nodded, "Do you know who Chase Enderson is?"

She nodded, "I've heard he does drug deals out by the docks."

"You've heard correct," Looking her straight in the eyes, he clasped his hands in front of his mouth, brows furrowing as he did so, "Last question."

She nodded, glad to be over with the interrogating, "Do you know who Levi Rosetti is?"

Her mouth went dry and she shook her head, "Never heard of him."

Adrian cocked a brow, "Really?"

Kaira nodded fervently, "I promise."

Adrian's hands curled into fists as he set them back on the counter, and nodded once. Collecting his badge, he stood up from the bar stool. "Well, Ms.White, I'm sure we'll meet again," turning towards the exit he stopped mid-step and turned around, "Actually I've been wondering this all day. Would you care to join me, say a few days from now, at the Spring Equinox Festival down by the pier."

Kaira cocked her head to the side, "Are you asking me on a date Mr.Officer?"

He nodded and a lopsided grin fell on his face, "I guess I am."

Kaira knew what he was doing, this was not a one-sided game, Levi was right, this was going to be interesting. She looked to her left, playing it off as if she was going through her head to see if she had any arrangements that would hinder their supposed date. Levi's hands were white-knuckled around his glass, clearly restraining himself. His demeanor told her to say 'no' to this offer, but this made Kaira even more inclined to accept.

"Why not?" she smiled and wrote down her number for him.

1:30 a.m.

The bar was quiet, chairs set up on tables, the neon lights on her windows quieted to the monotone buzzing of the closed sign. Ebby had gone home after excitedly squealing at the news of Kaira going on a date. Previously in her early twenties, she decided that men were too stressful to deal with and making a life for herself is what gave her peace. The only reason why she was going on this date now was for more answers as to why the Blues were investigating Levi and more specifically her establishment.

She looked over at the dark haired man still on his designated stool. Having finished his drink hours ago he only sat in concentrated thought.

"Why did you accept?" he said after the silent hour of her moving around the pub cleaning.

She stood in front of him and shrugged. Earning a sound of annoyance from him. "Just, don't do anything stupid with him."

"Stupid?", she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, stupid, as in go home with him an-,"

"I have no intentions to go home with a man and fuck him when I've only known his name for a few hours." She rubbed her hands over her face in frustration.

"Then why did you say yes to a date?"

"Because, it's a date, we aren't going out officially or anything," Kaira could feel an argument brewing.

"Yes, but it's a date, things are inclined to happen that don't just happen between friends," Levi stood and made his way to stand in front of Kaira.

"Nothing," she frowned up at him, her voice taking on an angry tone, "will happen between me and him."

"You say that, but I can see what he wants by the look on his face."

"You couldn't even see his face," Their voices began to rise.

"I saw all I needed to see, Kaira, and what I saw was not good for y-", Levi was cut off by the sharp pain in his cheek, his head knocked to the side as he was slapped. He breathed in and bit his lip.

With a wobbling voice, Kaira took two steps so that their faces were a hand's width apart. Her voice low and teeth bared, "You don't get to decide what's good for me and what isn't Levi, no one does."

Meeting her eyes Levi matched her volume, although his tone softer than before, "They do if they care about you."

Kaira went to slap him again, this time her wrist caught before she could strike him, "Let go of me, you piece of shit."

"Kaira, I care about you."

She stopped struggling and looked up at him, "What?", Levi was one of the deadliest mob bosses running Lakeside, a man who took no second thoughts in killing and taking what benefits him most, and he cared about her?

"For some goddamn reason, I could have killed you so many times with how you've pushed me over my edge. Yet I don't," Not the most romantic confession, but she understood.

Looking up at him her eyes searching his for some sign of mischief or trickery, but found none, "Levi...", her voice trailed.

He took her face into his free hand and held it, his thumb stroking her cheek. He lowered his face to hers, his lips cautiously brushing against hers, before pressing them together. Kaira instinctively attempted to push him away but found herself being lost in the kiss. The two of them stood, locked in the embrace, before pulling away.

"I just have one question," He said, his forehead against hers, "Who's hoodie is this?"

Kaira sighed and giggled, "Oh fuck off Rosetti."


	5. Chapter 5

5 Years ago: Levi

The faint tap of water hitting the concrete embodied the dripping annoyance Levi felt within his cold bones. The man before him shivering from exhaustion and deprivation, he pulled his head up to meet Levi's emotionless eyes. His sockets sunken in and rimmed with red, he strained to smile, his yellow teeth grinding against his body's will.

"Come to kill me have you?" the older man ground out, his graying chin wobbling as he did.

Levi took in a breath, grimacing at the smell of body odor and excrement. He placed his hands behind his back and paced across the basement cell. Lee Min, his right hand, stood at the door stone-faced as he looked ahead. Levi shook his head.

"Not yet Jackson," squatting down near the old man, "I wouldn't be able to find where you're hiding the stash then."

The old man let out a ghost of a cackle as nothing but scratching sounds clawed their way from his throat; Levi frowned in disgust. "You won't find it," he spat, "only when my body is cold and in the ground."

Levi stood up, his face impassive as he looked at Lee Min and nodded. Walking past his boss, Lee Min signaled to the other guards hiding in the shadows of the wall, Jackson's confidence dropped immediately and began to beg. Bowing to the floor as best his bound hands would let him. The cell door opened for Levi and closed as the bludgeoning noise of metal on flesh crunched together in an unholy sound, followed by a gut-wrenching scream that trailed behind.

Making his way up the basement steps and into the lobby floor of the apartment building he owned, Levi stepped into the elevator, inserted his key, and pressed the button to his private floor. Lee Min following closely behind.

"Did you really need to have them torture him one more time?" Lee Min complained, "They ask for extra pay when they do you know? They say the old man's bones are brittle and cut their knuckles instead of bruising them."

Levi examined his fingernails, "Deny them the extra pay, it's in their job to do so." The elevator  _dinged_ , and the doors slid open to the first floor of his apartment. The floor made up of his living area and expansive kitchen with a large fireplace below the mantle was illuminated by the midday sun beaming through his floor to ceiling windows. The cityscape of central Lakeside stretching toward the horizon. Taking the spiral staircase, the two ascended to the second floor of his apartment where his office and bedroom were located. Walking into the office Levi slumped into his black leather chair, leaning his head against the high back he let out a sigh before running his hands across his face and into his hair.

Lee Min stood in front of his desk, biting his cheek, worried for his boss, "Are you sure this is even worth it? You've already killed innocents for this, how do you even know the stash exists?"

Levi gave a side glance to his employee, "It's because I've killed so many for this that I know it's there." The stash was not some simple horde of drugs, Levi could get that easily if he wanted to, but the key to running the entire city. All drug lords and mob bosses bowed to one man; Keilith aka. The Grandmaster. Last winter he passed away suddenly due to heart complications, leaving an open position for one of those at the top to take over. However, no one took the challenge, knowing that somehow, someway, it would not be valid. Until one of Keilith's workers confessed that The Grandmaster wanted his heir to take the city and left it in their name. Confirming everyone's suspicion that no one could simply just take the position.

The fact that Keilith even had a family was a surprise as well. Then, the hunt was on. Left and right Keilith's hitmen, workers, and even his maids were interrogated and sometimes killed for not giving up the needed information. Things became desperate until Jackson Mane had accidentally slipped up in a drunken stupor at one of the many bars Levi owned. Immediately taken into custody, they had figured out that Jackson was Keilith's treasurer and had transferred money multiple times to a "Woman X" and "Heir X". This, unfortunately, did not bear as fruitful as Levi would have liked, leaving him in his current frustrations. Hungry for power and still unsated.

Footsteps pounded up his stairs and toward his door. Lee Min drew his gun and stood defensively in front of Levi and his desk. Levi furrowed his brows and rested his chin on top his folded hands. One of his own men ran in, bloodied and held a hard drive in his fist.

Lee Min cursed at him, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

The man pushed past him, breathing heavy from his run up the flights of stairs, "We found,"  _huff_ , "this in,"  _wheeze_ , "his arm." he placed the bloodied hard drive on Levi's glass desk. Levi looked up at Lee Min and nodded. He pinched the hard drive, wrinkling his nose at the soiled object.

"Levi you really should pay me more," he muttered.

Levi ignored him and focused his attention on the sweating man, "This was in his arm?"

Regaining his composure the man nodded, "We found a small scar on Jackson's arm, but I remember going through his files and he didn't have any surgeries in his records." Levi nodded for him to continue, "So, I pressed where the scar was and felt something shift and we were torturing the poor bloke anyway so I cut into it and found that drive." he ended with a shrug.

"Right, thank you..?"

"Durge, they call me Durge,"

"Thank you Durge, you may go, I'll make sure you get a little extra in your check this week." Levi turned away from him and towards Lee Min.

Durge trudged away and out of the apartment as Lee Min's eyes widened, "Um, Levi."

Levi sat up straighter at the reaction, "What is it?"

Lee Min handed the laptop he had inserted the drive into. A madman's smile crept onto Levi's face as he laughed out and clapped his assistant on the shoulder. The words "Family Bank Statements" titled a single folder on the drive. Levi clicked on it and three more folders appeared. "Keilith Personal", "Woman X", and "Heir X". The mouse moved over to "Heir X" and he double-clicked. A list of data came out from the folder and he squinted as he looked at them.

Lee Min pointed at the middle of the screen at a folder named, "Personal Information". Levi grinned and bounced his knee up and down anxiously as he opened the folder. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he read the name, and where they currently lived. He turned to Lee Min.

"Looks like we have our Heir."  


	6. Chapter 6

The rain pounded on the windows of the car demandingly, Levi sat in the backseat, the light tan leather smooth underneath his frame. He leaned forward a bit as he began to recognize the crumbling streets and abandoned buildings that made up the eastern half of Lakeside. Parking on the side of the street, Lee Min nodded as he parked.

"This is the building."

"He couldn't have gotten her something nicer?", Levi huffed a laugh. For such a powerful and wealthy man, he only handed down the bar he first owned. The list of transactions was kept on the file found in Jackson's arm. However, with Lee Min's expertise in computers, they were able to recover and break into the heir's current personal account. Leading them to find the brand new business account they had just opened.

A small Honda drove into the bar's front lot, parking near a few other cars. The door opened, an umbrella fanning out after it. The driver stepped out of her car. Levi smiled even more as she fumbled for her keys, struggling to find the one that opened the bar. This was his confirmed heir then, all he needed to do from here then is give her a few options. He would either threaten her life until she submitted into practically gift wrapping the city for him or, kill her and forge papers to have all of the power and wealth transferred to him. Levi did prefer the second option, less tedious in a sense. Although, because she was female he'd let her have an option.

"I'm going inside." Levi prepared himself to open the door and looked up into the mirror, seeing Lee Min's worried look, "It'll only take a second."

Walking past the "Grand Opening" sign that was planted at the entrance of the lot, Levi breathed in the clear, yet earthy smell and smiled. Everything was going his way, and that was the way it was supposed to be. Placing a hand on the entrance knob, he heard the sound of laughter and excited voices. Not many, but a few. Levi grinned, 'must be a welcoming party'.

Turning the knob he opened the door to a small gathering of four people sitting around a table, with a red-faced tan-skinned woman sitting and laughing uncontrollably. A lanky man with blond hair and long fingers held a glass of champagne up in a toast, as a tall woman with dyed red hair and another woman with short blonde hair followed. It was a warming sight no doubt, Levi hated to break it up but he simply walked in and shook out his umbrella onto the wooden floor.

He cleared his throat and gave a friendly smile, the heir looked up at him her bright brown eyes catching his. Making him almost falter at their passionate intensity. She stood up, almost embarrassed and in a rush.

"Oh, no, sir, you must be mistaken, the bar doesn't open till 8:30", she looked down at her watch, "It's six right now."

'How innocent', he thought to himself, she did resemble Keilith though. Round face, a button nose, hers more feminine than his, and a lopsided smile that spread across her chai skinned face. He turned to her group of friends, his smile dropping.

"Get out.", his voice dropping to a menacing baritone.

The blonde female with a pixie cut frowned and stood up, she shorter than the redhead, but taller than the heir walked closer to the owner, "This isn't your bar asshole."

Levi cut her a steely glare, and saw her flinch back, raising his voice, "I said, get out."

As if by innate reaction the two women began to reluctantly grab their belongings and start for the back door, the male staying behind looked back at his friend-whose face now one of stone- before leaving.

"If you even touch her I'll kill you," Levi rolled his eyes at the comment.

Looking back at her, Levi could tell her demeanor had shifted. She looked up at him with eyes matching his own glare, "What do you want," her tone full of icey annoyance.

Levi reached out a hand, "My name is Levi," he paused, "and you must be Kaira?"

She shifted slightly and crossed her arms, "What do you want?" spacing her words out as if talking to a child. Levi's hand curled into a fist.

"You know who Keilith White is?"

Her glare faltered for a moment before returning, "He's dead."

Levi nodded, "And you're his daughter."

She frowned, "Who are you?"

"I worked under him, and now I want-," he looked straight into her eyes and found himself lost, "I want a partnership with you."

'What did I just say?'

"A partnership?", she furrowed her brows further and narrowed her eyes. Levi nodded, hopeful to get at least something from this disaster of an encounter.

"No.", she turned on her heel.

Levi grabbed her wrist and spun her around, "What the fuck do you mean 'no'",

Kaira hissed back at him, "Let go of me, now."

Levi held on tighter, "I want a deal."

Kaira's fist from her free hand came so quickly he had no time to react. Her fist clocked his jaw, forcing his head back painfully. He held onto her wrist still and looked up at her with infuriation. Taking her grappled arm he threw her to the ground.

"You really shouldn't have done that, darling," he seethed.

Her braided hair covered her face slightly and she let out one, long, breath. Pushing herself toward him in one swift move, she hooked one leg around his and wrenched it forward, bringing Levi to his knees. Elevating herself up she landed one swift, but strong, kick to his prone figure. Levi grunted as he landed on his stomach as Kaira stood up quickly and made her way to the bar, most likely for a Macgyvered weapon. Before she could, Levi grabbed at her ankle and pulled her toward him. His strength surprising due to his lean frame. Losing her footing, she fell halfway, before the scruff of her shirt was grabbed. Levi threw her onto a barstool and stood in front to block any movement. One hand on the bar, and one pulling back his black cashmere jacket to reveal the gun strapped to his waist. Kaira sat in defeat and glared up at him one last time.

"I'm listening."

7:00 p.m.

Levi made his way out of the door and into his car, Lee Min waiting for him. He raised a brow at his boss.

"So how'd it go?"

Levi's head fell back and he huffed out a single breathy laugh at the question, "Drive."

Lee Min shifted the gear into drive and pulled off the side of the street and onto the highway leading back to central Lakeside city. His eyes flicking up to look back at Levi as he drove, clearly curious as to how the meeting went; it obviously was less than ideal. Levi tossed his head to the side, "You're curious as to what happened, Lee Min?" He nodded, looking back up at Levi expectantly.

"She- Kaira, is not a normal woman, there's definitely a lot of Keilith's nature within her," he paused and ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't make the deal."

"So we kill her?"

"No, she works for me now. We made a different deal, one that allows me to do business there rather than at The Halls," referring to the apartment building he owned, "I plan to use her, Lee Min, she has potential."

"She certainly has the assets as well."

Levi nodded in response, "that she does."

Present day: Levi

Levi now stood in an embrace with Kaira, the slow steady inhale and exhale of Kaira against his chest. The faint smell of beer and her lavender scent played alongside the hiss of the signs on the window keeping him from drifting away from reality. He laughed as he remembered the day they first met, the hoodie turned out to be the lanky male blonde's.

"I'll make sure to give it back." he murmured against her head.

She turned to look up at him, her large brown eyes staring back at him, "Levi," she started, "I-"

"Kaira," he stopped her, his heart began to ache, "this can never-"

"I know," she stepped away, his body shivered at the loss of her warmth, "I, I need to think about this okay?"

Levi nodded silently, he inhaled, pulled her head toward him one last time, planting a kiss on the top of it. Kaira stuttered a bit, making him grin slightly as he made his way to the door. Turning around he raised an eyebrow, "Remember what I said okay?", and with that, he left. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kaira leaned against the railing that separated her from the lake as it crashed against the weathered gray rocks. The cool salt-eaten metal against her arms matched that of the briny afternoon breeze as it swayed and danced around her. Her phone buzzed twice in her pocket. She grabbed it and lazily fingered her password; unlocking it. A text bubble slid onto the screen.

'Adrian'

"Hey, almost there. Where do you want to meet?

'Kaira'

"I'm by the entrance"

"A few benches and a flagpole."

'Adrian'

"Okey dokey"

Karia snorted at the response and put her phone into her back pocket. A few minutes later a red Jeep pulled into the parking lot behind her. Adrian stepped out of it, smiling and waving in her direction. Kaira waved back, but almost faltered at the sight of his outfit. They were practically wearing the same thing; a red flannel with jeans, however, Kaira wore her flannel as a jacket and a white camp-tied t-shirt underneath. Internally face-palming she kept her composure and walked across to meet up with her date. He laughed.

"Were you watching me get dressed?"

Kaira rolled her eyes, "I could say the same to you."

He laughed again, his white teeth accenting every feature of his face even more. Offering Kaira an arm he took on a sad attempt at a French accent. "M'lady." Kaira shook her head in amusement and accepted it, walking in stride towards the entrance booth to the Spring Equinox Festival.

12:30 p.m.

Running up to a game booth, Kaira had forgotten her mission to pry into Adrian's objective and had practically become a kid again. She pointed at a large bear on the wall, almost as tall as her. The game was to knock down two pyramids of old glass bottles. Knock down half, and receive a small prize, knock down one pyramid and get a medium prize, knock down all, and get a large prize. Although, it was practically impossible to knock down both of the pyramids with the two light rubber balls given.

Adrian rolled his shoulders, unused tendons snapping against bone, and smiled as he put a game token on the worn, splintered counter. The booth attendee leaned forward in his tipped back chair and laid two of the balls onto the counter, raising an eyebrow. Adrian rolled up the sleeves of his flannel and took a pitcher's position. Reeling back one arm, his trapezius muscles flexed, before releasing a straight-lined shot at the first pyramid of bottles. The force of the impact causing the bottles to radially explode, ricocheting off the walls. Adrian turned and aimed at the second pyramid, the same explosion caused all of the bottles in the second to fall as well. A lopsided grin made its way onto his face as he turned to see Kaira standing, eyes wide, in awe.

He scratched the back of his head, "I used to play baseball back in high school." Kaira nodded slowly and made her way to the counter to accept the giant bear from the grumbling attendant. His cigarette moving up and down at every mumbled complaint he made.

2:00 p.m.

Kaira's stomach grumbled as both her and her date, now walking closer together, made their way to the pier in hopes of scouting a seat at one of the many restaurants. Adrian ended up carrying the stuffed bear, holding it over his broad shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He pointed to a small stand at the front of the pier. The warm smell of fried bread and powdered sugar made her mouth water.

"Yes," Kaira began to walk, in a hungry trance toward the stand, ordering a funnel cake.

"Just one?" The older lady said as she took her money, her graying head nodded in the direction of Adrian, walking up behind Kaira, "Do you think your boyfriend will want one."

A blush rose onto Kaira's cheeks as she stuttered out, "Well no, cause they're big, and I thought. I mean any way he's no-"

"It's okay, we were going to go get some other food after this anyway, one should be enough for the both of us." Adrian wrapped his free arm around Kaira's shoulder and laughed a bit.

Kaira nodded slowly, taking the warm pastry from the woman's sun-spotted hands and walked towards a bench facing the lake's waters. Both of them ate in silence, sharing small meaningless conversation here and there, commenting on the weather, and how nice the festival set up was. Finishing the last piece of her half of the funnel cake, Kaira frowned. This was a real date. Adrian was not attempting to pry into her life or get her at her most vulnerable moment. She felt happy and free to be herself. It was an actual date.

"Kai?", his voice brought her out of her thoughts. She turned to him and he laughed. Bringing up one of his hands he placed a thumb on the corner of her mouth. An amused look in his eye he began to brush away the leftover powdered sugar.

"Well, that's embarrassing," she muttered and rubbed her arm.

Adrian chuckled and looked at the sky, "It's okay."

Kaira's phone buzzed twice.

'Ebby~<3'

"Yo, you're at the Fest. rn right?"

'KaiKai'

"Yea, why?"

'Ebby~<3'

"Well...Micah asked me out"

"And we're going to the Festival"

"Where are you?"

'KaiKai'

"Pier, by that one surf & turf place."

"Why?"

'Ebby~<3'

"I'm hungry, and I thought we could meet up."

'KaiKai'

"Sounds good"

Adrian looked over at Kaira, distracted by the rhythmic tapping of her texting. Kaira smiled to herself and looked up from her phone, eyebrows raising, "Well it seems like Ebby and Micah are joining us."

3:45 p.m.

"Is that a fucking bear?" Ebby ran up to Kaira hugging her before questioningly eyeing the bear.

"No it's a plant," Ebby rolled her eyes and giggled, "Adrian won it for me."

Ebby raised her eyebrows suggestively, "Oh did he now?"

Kaira punched her arm playfully, "Shut up, and help me get it in the car."

4:20 p.m.

The group of four were sitting down, the two men on one side of a booth, while Kaira and Ebby were on another. They had just finished their appetizers and were waiting for their main dishes, slowly nursing their glasses of white wine. Kaira and Ebby lazily talked and laughed about the dates they had; Kaira habitually twirling her finger around the lip of her glass. As the men had work-related conversations. Ebby looked down at her phone and smiled slightly.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Kaira giggled, feeling a slight buzz from the wine.

Ebby blushed and slid her phone into Kaira's lap.

'Han'

"You truly are beautiful you know, honestly any other girl I've seen has nothing on you."

"Let's go out for drinks soon okay? I wanna show you a good time."

Kaira blanched, "No." A bit louder than meant to be.

Adrian and Micah stopped their conversation and looked up to see a concerned Kaira, "No, what?" Micah questioned.

"Nothing", Ebby and Kaira said innocently, both batting their eyelashes. The boys looked at each other with a side glance before shrugging.

5:10 p.m.

The entrees had finally come out, Kaira had her usual lobster bisque with warm crunchy baguettes on the side. Breathing in deeply her inner self performed a maddening flip of excitement at the smell of her favorite dish. Adrian having steak with seasoned butter and house-cut fries, Kaira could not help but steal a few. She reached over the table and went to grab one, no two, fuck it she'll take her chances and get as many as her thieving hands could. A fork clacked in front of Adrian's porcelain plate defensively.

"No," a hint of amusement came through.

Kaira pushed out her bottom lip in a pout, "But, Adrian."

"I said no."

Kaira scrunched up her lips in response and as if like a cat quickly knocking down a glass after the owner's warning, she reached and grabbed a fingers-grasp of fries. Victoriously eating one at a time as Adrian stared down at his plate in awe and confusion. He returned his gaze to a haughty Kaira and pointed his fork at her.

"This isn't over White."

"Oh, I'm so scared." she giggled.

The playful tension was interrupted by the stifled laughter of the couple sitting next to them. Ebby giggling hysterically while Micah whisper-chanted 'date' repeatedly. Kaira blushed and picked up her knife, threatening the two into submission as they quieted down.

6:00 p.m.

After finishing up their meal the group ordered desserts and more drinks, continuing their bantering as they did until Ebby's back straightened. She nudged a now slightly drunk Kaira.

"Yo, lightweight, I know you're tipsy right now, but is that Han?"

Kaira raised an eyebrow as she looked in the same direction as Ebby did and sure enough Han, identifiable by his Yamazaki letter jacket, stood towards the front of the restaurant. Although, he did not seem to be waited on by any of the staff, leaned against the wall talking to someone, his head nodding occasionally and face turning to the side enough to see the peek of a smile.

"Who's he talking to?" Kaira asked.

"Beats me," Ebby replied lowly a sense of curiosity and danger hinting in her voice.

A loud caterwauling laugh made even the heads of their dates turn in the same direction. From where the girls could see through the banister separating the dining space from the lobby, the top of an icy blonde head peeked through occasionally next to Han. Ebby's hands turned into white-knuckled fists and she forced out a calming breath before grabbing her phone, quickly texted someone, and then put it back into her purse.

Kaira wiggled back and forth in her seat and took a sip from her glass before loudly whispering, "Someone's in trouble."

6:55 p.m.

Street lights illuminated the black cracked pavement leading up to The Captain's Retreat. Adrian had driven her home, while Ebby drove Kaira's car since she came with Micah. Waving them goodbye, Adrian grabbed the keys from a slightly wobbling Kaira and unlocked the door to the bar. He turned on the lights and sat her down onto a barstool before going behind the bar and filling a glass with water. Placing it in front of Kaira he leaned against the back of the bar as she sat in the front.

"Drink."

Kaira complied and downed the glass. Adrian nodded, satisfied, and crossed his arms in thought, "Can I ask you something."

"Shoot, Mr.Officer," she giggled at her pun.

Reaching into his back pocket he took out his wallet and pulled a photo from it, placing it in front of her, "Do you know who this man is?"

"Why do you have a guy's picture in your wallet," her sleepy eyes widened, "wait are you gay? I mean I had an inkling but wow, I have a friend who would be interested. You're definitely his type, you two wo-"

"That's not what this is about-" he let out a sigh of frustration, "Just look at the damn picture."

Kaira giggled and picked the photo up. A man glared at the camera with such an intensity she could not help but smile; Levi. He stared back at her, his hair pulled back exposing his face, as he wore casual clothing. Something very rare. Slowly, she traced her finger around his small photographed face.

"I might."

Adrian raised an eyebrow and stood up, "Who is he?"

With a slow, sad, smile her eyes met his.

"The man who loves me."


	8. Chapter 8

Adrian leaned back against the worn wooden counter. His head falling back as he let out a long breathy sigh. Kaira still felt the faint buzz of alcohol running through her veins, her head pounding with a light headache from exhaustion and dehydration.

"You think he loves you?" Adrian's whispered laughter broke the veil between reality and sleep. Raising her head up she frowned.

"Should I not?"

Bracing both of his hands on either side of where Kaira's elbows rested he lowered his face to hers, "That man has killed, tortured, and stolen from more people than you can imagine."

Eyes searching Adrian's she bit her cheek, "And so has almost every man that has stepped into this bar," Kaira stands, the barstool creaking across the wooden floor, "but I still serve them as if they were anyone else. Why? Because at the end of the day-" Her fingers wrapped around Adrian's collar, yanking him down to her height.

"Your sins are just as bad as theirs."

A hand on the wrist pulling him, Adrian's grip tightened at the words. "Don't compare me to those dogs."

Kaira sneered, "You've been here so long you're already one of them."

Adrian's vibrant blue eyes dulled over, the muscles of his face contorting for a moment before relaxing into an impassive mask. "And what if I am?"

"Then you're just a lost pup waiting for someone to control you."

"And if I don't let them?"

Kaira's grip relaxed on his shirt, the sad smile returning once more, "Then you're blind Adrian." She leans forward, her lips brushing his ear, "they already are."

The Next Day: Ebby

Ebby sat, legs crossed, at the small cafe booth. The sweet wafting smell of coffee warmed her spirit as the looping jazz music played softly in the background. Taking a sip of her coffee out of the porcelain white cup she breathed in its heavy scent and sighed to herself as she gazed out the window to the gray rainy street bustling with cyclists, people, and the occasional car passing through the small village. She turned and smiled at the man next to her; Han. He smiled back at her, although a bit lopsided, it was somewhat endearing.

The two had decided to take an evening for themselves and tour one of the small towns that littered the outside of Lakesides cramped city. After looking in shops and dragging Han around, Ebby had a handful worth of bags, some for herself and others for her problematic boss. Han, rested one hand under his head and the other on Ebby's thigh while having a casual conversation with her. A burning blush crept its way onto her cheeks. Looking up into Han's eyes, he winked; 'That's disgustingly cheesy'.

Suddenly his phone resting on the table vibrated, lighting up. The contact picture showed a blonde figure with long hair, presumably a female. While above the photo the name showed 'Ti-'. That was all Ebby could see before Han snatched away his phone and looked at her incredulously before leaving to answer the call.

Ebby frowned. They had been talking for a while, but for all that Han has said to her, it seemed as though no one else was on his radar except for her. 'Has he already moved on?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Han coming back to the booth, "Sorry, it was a call from... work," He grabbed his coat and slung it around himself, "I gotta go, maybe we can go out for drinks later, you know like I wanted to?"

Ebby felt a pang in her heart as he left, feeling as though the last statement was not just a friendly comment. She only nodded in response and looked down at her coffee, chewing on her lip. Picking up her phone she dialed Kaira's number. It rang...rang....rang...still no answer.

'That's unusual. I wonder if she and Adrian hooked up last night, that's probably why she doesn't have her phone near her.'

Ebby nods to herself, 'yeah that's definitely what happened.'

2:00 p.m.: Kaira

Yellow beams of sunlight squeezed their way through the white billowing curtains of her room. Flecks of dust fluttering in the air around the rays of light. Slowly pulling herself up, the bed sunk further under her weight as her bones creaked and tendons snapped into their natural place. A wave of thudding conscious pain in her head made Kaira place both hands alongside her temples and groan.

"Mornin' Sunshine," Ebby's voice reached her from her kitchen. Her voice sounded strained and hoarse.

"You okay?" Kaira blinked and squinted in Ebby's direction, a bottle of wine coming into focus in her hand. A discarded wine glass sat on the small coffee table in front of the loveseat.

Ebby sniffed and shook her head, "I just need a moment."

"That's a real long moment your havin' with that bottle," Kaira commented as Ebby made her way across the studio apartment.

She nodded and took another swig before laying her head on Kaira's lap, "Wake me before we gotta work okay?"

Ebby closed her eyes, the partially empty bottle held in her hand as if a child would a teddy bear. Kaira slid it from her grasp and set it on her nightstand, grabbing her phone from it in the process.

"Oh." Ebby opened a single eye and reached into her shirt, pulling a folded piece of paper from her bra."Your little Blue friend gave this to me as he was leaving. Said you made him sleep on the booths downstairs," She clucked her tongue and shook her amber head, "I thought I taught you better than that."

Kaira snorted and grabbed the piece of paper from her. Unfolding the blue-lined note, Adrian's writing was scrawled out in faint pencil.

'Don't worry we didn't do anything. I'll call you soon.'

She looked down at her phone. Sure enough, two missed calls and a series of text messages from Adrian. All a list of worries if she had woken up or needed anything, a few quips about how she could not handle her alcohol as well. 'It's as if he doesn't even remember what he said to me last night.'

Kaira swiped away his messages from her home screen before one caught her attention. Levi.

'You're dead, White.'

Kaira sucked on her teeth. 'Shit.'

10:12 p.m.

Kaira nervously served her patrons. Eyeing the door to the Captains Retreat cautiously. Before the shift had started Kaira forced a fully sobered Ebby to rewipe and change the cameras, and making sure that any paraphernalia that would suggest criminal activity was hidden away. Presently the pub was full of the usual bunch of rowdy regulars. Most of them shouting to one another in drunken merriment. The occasional peals of laughter followed by the slam of a winning hand of cards played off in the corner. While the more demure side of the bar held men and women with their feet kicked onto the tables, tapping ash off their cigarettes as they finally relaxed from the days work down at the docks or in offices. Men at the bar counter slyly hit on women, and sometimes even a man. Ebby always slid a few drinks on the house to the men and women who caught her eye. Earning a warning glance from Kaira. The patrons viewing the exchange would erupt in laughter. It was a warm environment, one Kaira loved.

The routine of the busy night had distracted her anxieties. Sweat accumulating on her brow, barking orders back to the bar from the floor toward Ebby as she took orders. Swatting mischievous hands away from her figure as she made her way back with a tray full of empty tankards. She laughed as she batted another hand away and looked up to make a comment to Ebby, but found herself stopped.

A hand around her wrist held her in place. The cold eminent chill that permeated off the owner seemed to freeze time around them. The room quieted to a hush, though around her she saw the patrons of her bar silently moving their reddened cheeks in laughter. She could not see who had taken this effect over her, but she already knew. Kaira's eyes widened as she felt the brush of lips behind her ear.

"What did you do last night?"

Kaira's legs went weak and felt as though they would collapse under her. Her breath seemingly unable to move, she opened her mouth to reply but, her words were choked. The hand around her wrist tightened. Kaira felt Levi laugh, the movement of his shoulders shaking the arm that held her.

"It's okay darling," his tone took a softer note, but changed quickly into one of malefice, "I already know."

Kaira ripped her arm from him, and straightened herself so that she looked dead in his cold black eyes, "And what are you going to do about it?" Levi made to stand up, his brows furrowing.

"Aye, Ebby!"

Both Kaira and Levi whirled around to see the sauntering form of Mike followed by a smiling Micah and Adrian. Levi sat down immediately and turned his face away. Kaira took the chance and made her way to the bar. Setting down the tray and wrapping her arms around Adrian's neck. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks for last night, sorry about not calling back my phone's been dead all day," she lied.

"It's okay, I'm glad you're okay," Adrian hugged her again.

"Get a room!", the deep graveled voice of Han shouted at them.

"Go trip over a knife, Han!"

.

.

.

The other three huddled together near the bar, "They're dating right?"

"Totally."

"Definitely."

"Yeah."

.

.

.

The three police officers made their way to their usual booth and ordered drinks. Even Adrian began to slowly sip on his, occasionally making eye contact with Kaira, who blushed in response. Levi, still at his table glared back at the exchange between the two. Kaira huffed and turned on her heel to complete more orders.

"Hanny!", a high cacophonous screech yelled from the doorway. Kaira cringed and turned to the door, anger brewing in her chest.

A girl taller than Kaira waved from the entrance of the pub. Her blonde hair fried from bleach damage, body unhealthily thin while her bust was pushed up by her bra, her cleavage spilling over the opening of her papery shirt and an unnaturally large hooked nose attached to her face. Ebby crossed her arms as the girl ran into Han's lap as he sat at his table, straddling him. The entire bar seemed to hush immediately into quiet murmuring. Ebby licked her teeth slowly and inhaled, as her nose flared. Han looked back at her, his hands on the blonde's hips. Ebby raised an eyebrow. By now the entire bar watched, even the wobbling drunkards had stopped and held themselves up, heads lolling back and forth between the two.

Han shrugged.

A dam broke within Ebby. Her voice dripping with venom as she nodded toward the door, "Get out."

"Ebby-"

"I said, get out."

Han looked at Kaira, "Kaira, this goes against your contract with the Yamazaki."

Kaira raised her eyebrows and pointed at herself eyes widened, "Are you threatening me, Han?"

A complete blanket of thick, heavy, silence fell over the bar.

She walked over slowly to the table, crossing her arms as her heels thudded. The sound echoing against the porous wood flooring. The Yamazaki was her most valuable asset when it came to under the table dealings, their boss having debts to Levi allowed for them to pay it off easily through Kaira but, her friend came first rather than money. She eyed Levi as she walked up to the Yamazaki table. Levi shook his head. His jaw muscle twitching in barely contained annoyance. 'How much can you poke a bull until it turns on you?'

She turned to Han, who looked up at her with disdain.

"Five."

"Kaira."

"Four."

"Kai, I'm serious."

"Get out, Han. Three."

"Two." Around her, the men in her bar began to pull out small shivs and hidden weapons. Han looked around nervously. Kaira backed away slowly from the bar floor, away from the table.

"O-"

Han stood up abruptly, pushing the blonde off him. His chair slowly fell over, the  _crack_  against the wood caused Kaira to jump slightly. She pointed to the door, Han and his gang quickly shuffled out the door. The blonde on Han's arm turning back and sticking her tongue out toward Ebby. Ebby grabbed one of the ice picks on the bar.

"Ebby," Kaira said bluntly.

"Come on, Tiffany," Han hurried the blonde out the door.

Kaira turned to the rest of the crowd, "You too, if you didn't pay for your drink yet that's fine, consider it on the house."

The rest of her patrons wobbled out behind the Yamazaki, Levi in their midst. Even through the mumbling crowd, his voice reached her. Eyes claiming her soul, "This isn't over."

.

.

.

Only Kaira, Ebby, and the three officers remained in the bar. Ebby's head in between her arms as she laid it on the counter. Micah comforted her slowly, his thumb brushing against her back. Adrian, however, leaned against the wall, his darkened blue eyes narrowed at Kaira as she finished drying the glasses.

"Care to explain?"


	9. Chapter 9

Kaira slammed down the glass the dull  _clink_  ricocheting through the quiet air, "No I'd rather not actually." She returned back to her polishing.

Adrian sighed and ran a tired hand over his face, "I'll have to report this you know?"

Kaira narrowed a sharp brown eye at him but said nothing.

"As a police officer-"

"As a police officer my ass. You are the reason I'm in so much shit right now, Adrian."

The other two sitting at the bar straightened their spines as Kaira's voice rose.

"And I'm glad to get you out of it, as soon as you tell me what the hell just happened." Adrian's eyes lit like fire as he came out of the shadows from his position. Kaira met the challenge and slapped the cotton towel onto the wooden counter with a smack. She leaned her short frame over the rectangular partition. Her voice thick, and heavy with annoyance.

"You can't help me Adrian, and you wouldn't know how to. You grew up in a middle-class home with straight teeth, white smile, parents in a white picket neighborhood. You don't know what it's like living among scum and dirt and crime. So I'll keep my back, and you get out of here and watch your own before I shoot it. Because that-." She points toward the pub floor, "Is who I deal with on the underground. Whether it be drugs, murder, sex rings-. If they pay me and offer me protection and a weapon at my side when I need it. Then it saves my hide from dumbasses like Han and you.  _That_. Is what you saw earlier."

Adrian's body relaxed, his face twitched as a miniscule grin pulled a the corners of his mouth. Kaira's eyes widened.

"Wait-"

Adrian pulls a small thin strip of black plastic from the inside of his jacket, turning it toward the rest.

"You little...", Ebby whispered from the counter.

"Now," Adrian started, a smug look on his face, "that was not a smart move, threatening an officer of the law and even self-incrimination can get you in deep shit."

Kaira's face remained relaxed, "Ebby escort our guests to the door... you can leave as well."

Ebby stood up, the rounded legs of the chair scraping against the stained wood floors. Grabbing both of the men -larger than herself- by the arms and practically drug them through the door.

As the metal door slammed behind them, opening and shutting out the damp night air; illuminated by the orange bulbs floating in the night. Kaira dug each of her fingernails into the palm of her twitching hand. She worried at her lip, eyebrows furrowed slightly in annoyance.

"What do you want?"

Adrian leaned back from the bar cooly. Eyes looking down at her, "Levi."

Kaira scoffed, "Even I can't get him." she looked off to the side, attempting to find an excuse to busy her sore hands.

Heavy footfalls around the bar leading up to Kaira as she looked away from him, "Oh, but you can."

Adrian slips a finger under her chin, lifting it to meet his mellowed azure eyes. Kaira's breath caught in her chest, her body completely still in natural instinct. Her brown irises flickering back and forth like acorns caught in a fall's breeze,"What-"

He leaned forward, catching her lips in his own. He tasted slightly of alcohol, cedar, and salt. Adrian's hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him as he enveloped her. Kaira was caught. She was surprised, yet wholly enraptured by him. Lifting herself up by her toes she returned the gentle, but wary kiss; melting completely into it. A vocal sigh escaped Adrian as he deepened the kiss. Met equally by Kaira.

Adrian lifted her, carrying her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Stumbling their way past chairs and tables, Adrian managed to open the door to her studio apartment while she clung to him. He allowed the door to slam behind them, only then did he let her free from his grasps. He looked at her with a hunger as he shed his jacket and moved to do the same to his shirt. Kaira stopped him, resting a hand on his as it held the hem of his shirt. She reached up, caressing his face, with gentle strokes from temple to collar. She frowned, "I- we, should not be doing this."

He huffed a laugh and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from his face and kissing each, individual knuckle on her hand,"Trust me."

His voice was a tight whisper as he held her. She simply nodded, and that was all it took.

.

.

.

The next morning came in a hush. The lavender, blue and orange skies, mixed together in a swirled palette as Kaira opened her eyes in protest to the newborn sun beaming into her eyes. She groaned, her voice hoarse and dry. She stretched her legs under the warm covers of her bed and turned over, away from the prying light. She, expecting a wall- as per usual- was instead met with warm flesh. The bare chest that held a light dusting of blonde curls, matched her own nakedness.

'Oh, Right'

She looked up at the man whose arm rested on her waist. Adrian's face was relaxed and content. His mouth slightly open, his breath warm on the skin of her forehead as he exhaled. Then inhaled, exhaled again. She was mesmerized, hypnotized by even the way he breathed.

Her phone buzzed, disturbing Adrian's sleep momentarily as he moaned in defiance and turned away from Kaira. She reached into her pant's pocket- which laid discarded horribly on the floor- and pulled out her cellphone.

Missed calls (17): Ebby

Followed by a slew of text messages.

10:13 a.m.: 'I swear to God if you don't pick up I'm gonna murder you.'

10:15 a.m.: 'Kai, Kai, please answer'

10:24 a.m.: 'He's at my house, Kai.'

11:13 a.m.: 'You're in deep shit oml.'

Missed calls (1): Levi

11:20 a.m.: 'Get down here now.'

Kaira's head whipped around in search of the clock on her stove.

12:01 p.m. 'Shit'

.

.

.

Kaira bolted down the stairs, half-hazardly dressed and panicked. Adrian surprisingly stayed asleep through her tirade throughout the room. 'Men are useless, huh?' She ran as quickly and nonchalantly as she could, her thighs still magically sore from last night. As she ran into the bar opening she stopped, panting slightly. Sitting cooly in a chair, one leg crossed over the other sat Levi, sipping on a glass that looked to be water. He turned to her, then at the analog clock whose home was on the wall above the wine rack, and then back at her. He smiled, unsurprisingly not meeting those cold, dead eyes of his.

"Glad that you felt it in your heart to finally join me, darling." He leaned his head back, eyes regarding her as if she were cattle.

Kaira returned the smile and sat down across from him. She said nothing and after a long pause of Levi staring at her he set down his glass gently where ringed water stains began to pool onto the small worn table. He stared at the glass. His tongue poking out once from his lips before flicking back to her.

The table flew across the room, the wood breaking with a resounding _crack_  as Levi grabbed for Kaira's throat. Still groggy and unaware of his game only made it easier. His large hand encompassed her throat. The force knocking her from her chair and onto the floor. She struggled with him, kicking at his legs and torso until he pressed his knees into her already tender thighs. A pained noise left Kaira as her body stopped fighting, knowing it would only make things worse but, kept itself tense in fear. She grabbed at his arm, teeth barred and clawing at it.

"Why?!" He screamed at her, "Why is it that every single time I put trust in you, you only go around and betray me." He pressed harder on her throat, crushing her air supply.

"I love you," His voice hoarse and drawn as he bit his cheeks. "And you go and give yourself to that...that idiot. He. Will.  _Ruin_  you."

Kaira choked and clawed harder at his arm.

"Then you go and touch and control what is not yours to control. I choose what you do and when you do it. Who you sell to and who you don't. Who you let go and who you make deals with. That's me, all of it is me, you are mine, Kaira. No one else can own you like I can."

Kaira dug her nails in deep, eyes flaring in anger. Levi yelled in pain and let go. She took the opportunity, reached into his jacket and found the gun holster strapped to his waist. Grabbing the slightly warm and heavy metal, she tumbled back and kneeled on her feet, gasping for much-needed air that burned her lungs as she stared him down. He observed her damage, teeth exposed in pain as he glared at her. She lifted the gun and cocked it.

"No one  _owns_ me, fucker."

_Bang._


End file.
